One Thousand Origami
by 137Ken
Summary: Hyuk Jae yang tahu Donghae akan bertunangan dengan Ryeowook, memintanya untuk membuat 699 origami untuknya. Tanpa, Donghae sadari apa maksud dari permintaan Hyuk Jae. HAEHYUK.YAOI. Crack!HaeHyuk.Crack!YeWook. HaeWook. Mind to RnR? DONT LIKE DONT READ!


**Tittle :**

**One Thousand Origami**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Park Jung Soo, Kim Young Woon, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

**Pair :**

**Crack! HaeHyuk, Crack! YeWook, HaeWook, KyuMin, YoungSoo (KangTeuk)**

**Main Pair :**

**HaeHyuk (****해****혁****)**

**Genre :**

**Yaoi, Angst, Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer : **

**One Thousand Origami © Hanaichia, 2011**

**Super Junior © GOD themself, SMEnt, their parents and also ELF**

**A/N :**

**OOC, Boys Love, MaleXMale, Gaje, abal – abal, judul dan isi ga sesuai, bahasa yang digunakan ga sesuai EYD , full of typo(s), ANGST GAGAL, penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, etc. **

**Summary :**

'**Kita hanya berpisah sementara waktu**

**Percayalah suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi... **

**Di Kehidupan lain...'**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>* One Thousand Origami <strong>*****

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Jung Soo menatap miris seorang namja berparas manis yang tengah terbaring lemah di depannya. Jejak airmata masih terpeta jelas di wajah cantiknya. Matanya menghitam, terlalu lelah menangis. Sesekali tangan kanan Jung Soo mengusap pipi namja tersebut, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan namja itu.

"Chagiya... Bangunlah... Sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Apa kau tidak merindukan Umma sayang? Bangulah Chagiya, Umma mohon... Hiks..." entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu Jung Soo lontarkan pada namja manis itu.

**'CKLEK'**

Seorang namja berpakaian resmi memasuki ruangan serba putih berbau obat-obatan tersebut. Wajahnya tampal lelah. Jung Soo mengalihkan pandangannya saat namja tadi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyuk Jae, Jung Soo?"

"Sama saja, tidak ada perkembangan. Apa kau berhasil berbicara dengannya, Young Woon?" jawab Jung Soo kepada Young Woon –suaminya-. Young Woon menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan 'istrinya'.

"Jangankan berbicara dengannya, menemuinyapun tidak,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Dia... Sudah pergi ke Paris dua minggu yang lalu." Jung Soo yang mendengar jawaban Young Woon hanya mampu terisak pelan di pelukan Young Woon tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

* * *

><p><strong>Prancis, 31 Oktober 20xx<strong>

Donghae memandang kosong taman didepannya. Pikirannya melayang di tempat lain. Memikirkan seseorang yang ia tinggalkan di Korea sekarang. Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hyung..." Donghae menghela nafas sebelum menoleh kearah suara. Di dapatinya seorang namja imut yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Namja itu berjalan menghampiri Donghae kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Hyung sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?" tanya namja itu. Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hyung?" Donghae menatap tidak suka saat namja di sebelahnya ingin mencampuri urusannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ryeowook-ssi." jawab Donghae datar sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook –nama namja imut tadi- sendirian yang menatap kepergian Donghae dengan miris.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**-Donghae POV -**

Apa-apaan dia? Memangnya dia siapa ingin mencampuri urusanku? Tak sadarkah dia juga yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi?

Ya, karena dia perjodohan konyol ini terjadi yang terpaksa membuatku harus berada disini. Di sebuah negara yang mendapat julukan negara romatis di dunia. Prancis. Sebuah negara yang pasti hampir semua orang ingin mengunjungi negara ini termasuk aku dan dia. Dia Lee Hyuk Jae namja yang aku cintai, namja yang terpaksa aku tinggalkan karena perjodohan konyol ini. Ah, berbicara tentangnya membuatku mengingatnya kembali. Mengingat pertemuan pertama kami saat itu hingga bagaimana kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pertemuan pertama yang menurutku sangat manis.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tidak tau ya di sana ada sebuah jurang. Hati-hati nanti kau bisa terpeleset dan jatuh kedalam sana!" sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku yang saat itu sedang berjalan kearah tebing. Aku menoleh mencari sumber suara, namun aku tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Hei, kau mencari apa? Aku ada di atasmu!" lagi-lagi suara itu muncul kembali namun dengan segera aku mengetahui darimana arah suara tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan dari arah pohon yang ada di dekatku. Kutadahkan kepalaku keatas dan saat itu juga manik mataku mendapati seorang namja yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk di sebuah dahan pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah apel yang tinggal separuh dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah apel. Namja itu hanya menatapku sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah agak lama kami saling terdiam.

Dia menoleh kearahku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan barusan, "Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan di sini, mumpung aku masih ada di sini." Jawabnya singkat. Aku terdiam menatapnya, bingung dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Lalu, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pakai acara berjalan mendekati tebing pula, kau pikir nyawamu ada 9 apa? Setelah jatuh dari sana kau pikir kau akan hidup lagi? Ck!" tanyanya kembali di sertai dengan gerutuan –atau mungkin nasihat- yang tentu saja di tujukan padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja menikmati pemandangan d isini, lagipula aku juga sudah jarang datang kesini." Ya, itu memang benar. Aku memang sudah jarang pergi ketempat ini semenjak aku mulai 'menyandang' gelar sebagai mahasiswa disalah satu Universitas Swasta yang ada di Seoul. Namja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dan kami kembali kedalam suasana yang hening, hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan kami...

**KREK...**

**KREK...**

**KREK...**

**CTAK!**

Bersamaan bunyi yang terakhir aku mendengar sebuah teriakan yang sontak saja langsung membuatku menoleh kearah suara.

**GEDABRUK!**

"Auw! Ya! Pohon sialan! Padahal kemarin masih kokoh-kokoh saja dahan yang aku duduki tadi, tapi mengapa sekarang bisa patah seperti ini? Ck! Menyebalkan!" aku menahan tawaku saat melihatnya yang sedang 'menceramahi' pohon di depannya yang notabenenya adalah benda mati.

"Apa? Kau mau menertawakanku hah?" akhirnya tawa yang kutahan dari tadi keluar juga begitu melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang membentakku tadi. Bukan terlihat seram tapi malah terlihat lucu!

"YA! YA! Berhenti tertawa!" ia berteriak kesal, namun aku tidak memperdulikan ucapannya dan tetap tertawa sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Aku menghentikan tawaku melihat siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu.

"Ya! Chamkaman!" dia menoleh ke arahku sekilas kemudian kembali berjalan, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengejarnya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Heyo, mian. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu tadi."

"Hmm..."

"Donghae. Lee Donghae ibnida." aku mengulurkan tanganku di depannya yang mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Lee Hyuk Jae."

***Flashback End***

.

.

Sejak pertemuan dan perkenalan yang –menurutku- konyol itu, kami menjadi semakin dekat. Hingga suatu hari aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

***Flashback***

"Saranghae..." ia membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Tapi... kita sama-sama namja Donghae. Apa kau tidak takut jika di jadikan bahan pergunjingan oleh orang-orang?" ia menundukkan kepalanya. Nada suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang ku tahu aku mencintaimu." Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nado.. Nado Saranghae Hae."

***Flashback End***

.

.

Mengingatnya membuatku ingin menangis. Aku benci dengan diriku yang sekarang. Yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang aku cintai.

'**Tok tok tok' **

"Tuan muda Lee, anda di tunggu di ruang tengah. Keluarga besar Lee dan Kim ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." suara Kepala Pelayan membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Hyukkie. Setelah terdiam sejenak, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menjawab panggilan Kepala Pelayan tadi.

"Ne, aku akan kesana." Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah dan kulihat di sana orangtua Kim Ryeowook dan orang tuaku sedang duduk seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tentu saja sudah sangat aku hafal apa yang mereka diskusikan.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Donghae-ya, akhirnya kau turun juga. Kajja, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan perihal rencana pertunangan kalian." aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Appa. Benar kan apa tebakanku?<p>

"Kami semua sudah memutuskan jika pertunangan kalian akan di laksanakan bulan depan."

"MWO?" pekik Ryeowook tertahan mendengar keputusan orang tua kami yang menurut kami sepihak itu.

"Tap... Tapi... Ahjumma, bukankah itu sangat mendadak? Bagaimana mengurus persiapannya? Bukankah itu memerlukan waktu yang lama?"

"Aniyo chagiya. Umma dan Lee ahjumma yang akan mengurusnya. Kalian hanya perlu menunggu hari pertunangan kalian." aku terdiam mendengar keputusan Kim ahjumma.

"Bagaimana Donghae, apa kau setuju?" pertanyaan dari Appa membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ne, aku setuju tapi dengan satu syarat." Semua orang yang berada disana menatapku heran.

"Syarat apa maksudmu?" tanya Umma dan aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Umma.

* * *

><p>Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa Klasik. Lama rasanya aku tidak berkunjung kesini. Dengan pasti aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki halaman rumah tersebut.<p>

'**Tok Tok Tok'**

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." kudengar jawaban dari dalam rumah di susul suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa.

'**Cklek'**

"Nu– Donghae-ah?" aku membungkuk sopan sebelum menyapa seorang namja yang berada di depanku.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma."

"Annyeong Donghae-ah. Kapan kau datang ke Korea?"

"Aku baru saja sampai ahjumma dan langsung kesini ingin bertemu dengan Hyukkie. Apa Hyukkie ada di rumah ahjumma?" tiba – tiba kulihat raut wajah Jung Soo ahjumma berubah saat aku menyebut nama Hyukkie.

"Donghae-ah, sebaiknya kau ikut ahjumma.. Kajja." aku mengerutkan alisku bingung saat Jung Soo ahjumma mengajakku kesuatu tempat,

"Ne, ahjumma."

* * *

><p>Aku berdiri terdiam didepan sebuah ruang berbau obat-obatan. Mataku tertuju pada seorang namja yang terbaring lemah di depanku. Bermacam-macam selang menusuk tubuhnya. Dia Lee Hyuk Jae.<p>

"Hyukkie, dia sudah 3 minggu di rawat intensif di sini. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada perkembangan darinya. Ahjumma dan ahjussi sempat berpikir mungkin saja kau bisa membuatnya terbangun. Namun, selama 3 minggu ahjussi mencarimu, namun kabar yang di dapat ahjussi hanyalah kepindahanmu ke Prancis." Kata-kata Hyuk Jae ahjumma membuatku semakin terdiam.

"Mi... Mianhae ahjumma, aku tidak ada saat Hyukkie membutuhkanku. Jeongmal mianhae." kataku menyesal. Leeteuk ahjumma yang mendengar perkataanku tersenyum kecil.

"Gwenchana Donghae-ah. Lalu, kapan kau akan kembali ke Prancis?"

"Aku di Korea hanya 3 minggu ahjumma."

"Baiklah, aku minta tolong padamu, jagalah Hyukkie selagi kau masih di sini dan juga ia juga masih di sini." kata Leeteuk ahjumma. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku yakin dan tersenyum.

***Donghae Pov End***

.

Donghae memandang wajah pucat Hyuk Jae yang terbaring di depannya. Tangan kirinya tidak lepas dari tangan Hyuk Jae. Sebuah perasaan menyesal melesak masuk kedalam hatinya saat ia mengetahui keadaan Hyuk Jae seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia kembali di mana keluarganya tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Kim. Mungkin, sekarang ia dan Hyuk Jae sedang bermain atau berkencan bersama.

"Hey, Monkey. Cepatlah bangun, apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Aku sudah berada di dekatmu. Sekarang saatnya kau membuka matamu." Ujar Donghae lirih pada Hyuk Jae yang terbaring didepannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Hyuk Jae tidak merespon apapun.

"Aku ingin bercerita padamu. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Aku ingin bercerita bagaimana keadaan Paris di malam hari. Bangunlah Monkey." Tiba-tiba tangan Donghae yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae merasakan sebuah pergerakan dari tangan Hyuk Jae.

"Hyukkie..." perlahan manik mata Hyuk Jae terbuka. Mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang memasuki retinanya.

"Umma..." lirih Hyuk Jae pelan. Donghae yang mendengar suara Hyuk Jae segera berlari keluar ruangan dan memanggil Jung Soo. Jung Soo yang mendengar bahwa Hyuk Jae sudah sadar segera memasuki ruangan dimana Hyuk Jae dirawat, air mata lega dan senang mengalir di kedua pipi Jung Soo.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, chagi. Terima kasih Tuhan." Hyuk Jae yang mendengar penuturan Jung Soo hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Donghae yang melihat semua itu hanya mampu tersenyum senang.

* * *

><p>"Lalu, bagaimana kabar ahjumma dan ahjussi, Hae?" tanya Hyuk Jae saat Donghae berada di dalam ruangannya. Ya, sejak Hyuk Jae sadar dari 'tidur panjangnya' dua hari yang lalu, Donghae yang sedang berada di Korea memutuskan untuk menjaga Hyuk Jae hingga saatnya nanti ia kembali ke Prancis.<p>

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Appa seperti biasa sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya dan Umma sibuk dengan butiknya." jawab Donghae.

"Emm... Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Ku dengar dari Umma, kau habis dari Prancis ya?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyuk Jae. Pertanyaannya mengingatkannya tentang pertunangan yang akan di laksanakan 17 hari lagi.

"Iya memamng aku dari Prancis kemarin, tapi aku sedang libur kuliah maka aku memutuskan untuk kesini. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?"

"Ani... aniyo, bukannya begitu Hae-ya. Hanya aneh saja, tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk kuliah di Prancis, padahal dulu tidak."

"Babo. Keinginan seseorang bisa saja berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya waktu kan?" kata Donghae seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hyuk Jae.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan acak-acak rambutku ikan! Aish!" ujar Hyuk Jae tidak terima karena rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Donghae. Donghae hanya tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Hyuk Jae.

"Dasar ikan babo!" ejek Hyuk Jae.

"Jika, aku babo lalu kau apa, Monkey?"

"Aku lebih pintar darimu. Monkey lebih pintar dari Ikan. Wekk..." tanpa ada yang mau mengalah dari keduanya, akhirnya mereka berdua terlibat sebuah perdebatan yang tidak penting.

* * *

><p><strong>*H-16*<strong>

**Paris**

"Wookie, apa kau sudah menghubungi Donghae? Kapan dia akan pulang?" pertanyaan Nyonya Kim menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya.

"A...aku sudah menghubungi Donghae hyung, Umma. Dan katanya ia akan tetap disana selama 3 minggu sesuai dengan syarat yang ia ajukan tempo hari." jawab Ryeowook terbata-bata.

"Hhh~ Baiklah. Gomawo Wookie-aa," Ryeowook bernafas lega saat Nyonya Kim sudah beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hhh~ Untunglah aku dapat mengelabui Umma. Mianhae Umma. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini semua demi Donghae hyung." gumam Ryeowook lirih sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar miliknya.

* * *

><p>"Ahjumma, boleh saya bertanya?" Donghae memecah keheningan saat ia, Jung Soo dan Youn Woon sedang makan siang di kantin rumah sakit. Jung Soo mengernyitkan keningnya heran mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.<p>

"Ne, kau ingin bertanya apa memangnya?" sahut Young Woon.

"Emm, begini ahjussi, sebenarnya saya ingin tahu, kenapa Hyukkie bisa sampai dirawat di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi pada Hyukkie? Bukankah beberapa bulan yang lalu ia masih baik-baik saja?" Jung Soo terdiam dan menghentikan makannya begitu mengetahui pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae. Young Woon yang menyadari itu segera menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan tenang.

"Mian Donghae-ah, kami tidak bisa memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyuk Jae saat ini. Hyuk Jae yang meminta supaya kami tidak memberi tau siapapun tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, termasuk kau, Donghae-ah." Donghae mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Young Woon. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menampilkan senyum tulusnya kepada dua orang namja yang bernotabene sebagai orang tua Hyuk Jae.

"Gwenchana, ahjussi-ahjumma. Aku mengerti." Young Woon hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Donghae.

* * *

><p>Sudah, hampir 3 minggu Donghae berada di Korea. Dan waktu 3 minggu ia gunakan untuk menemani Hyuk Jae dirumah sakit. Tak jarang ia menceritakan tentang Paris pada Hyuk Jae, seperti saat ini.<p>

"Taman bunga mawar atau yang biasa disebut Roseraie Du Val De Marne, di sana ada ribuan mawar dengan berbagai jenis, warna, ukuran dan bentuk. Kau tau? Di sana sangat indah. Ada sebuah kursi yang dibelakangnya terdapat rangkaian bungan mawar berbentuk hati. Tapi, sayang sekali, saat aku datang kesana bukan pada bulan Juni. Di mana saat hampir semua mawar berbunga." Donghae kembali menceritakan apa yang sudah ia kunjungi di Paris sedangkan Hyuk Jae hanya mendengarkannya sembari melipat kertas origami. Donghae yang merasa Hyuk Jae diam saja, menatap Hyuk Jae kesal.

"Ya! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? Percuma aku bercerita jika kau hanya fokus ke origami yang kau lipat!" Sungut Donghae kesal. Hyuk Jae yang mendengar perkataan Donghae hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dan kembali fokus ke origami yang ia buat sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Donghae yang melihat Hyuk Jae melipat – lipat kertas itu sendirian, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Hyuk Jae membuat origami burung kertas tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau membuat burung kertas sebanyak ini?" tanya Donghae dengan tangan yang masih melipat kertas. Hyuk Jae tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hanya sebagai penghilang bosan. Kenapa?"

"Ani, hanya saja ada yang bilang siapa yang membuat origami pasti ia mempunyai permintaan."

"Haha, tidak juga. Ohya, kapan kau akan kembali ke Paris?"

"Lusa aku akan kembali ke Paris. Ada apa?" Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae yang masih saja melipat kertas origami tadi sebelum menatap Donghae.

"Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu selama kau di Paris?" tanya Hyuk Jae penuh harap. Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyuk Jae.

"Tentu saja, Monkey. Memangnya apa yang inginkau minta padaku? Katakan, mungkin aku dapat memenuhinya."

"Buatkan aku 699 lagi burung kertas," ucap Hyuk Jae santai namun terdapat nada tegas disana. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Hyuk Jae yang tidak ia duga.

"699 burung kertas? Untuk apa? Mengapa tidak sekalian 700 burung kertas?"

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ani, aku hanya ingin kau membuat 699 saja, sisanya biarkan aku yang membuatnya. Aku sudah membuat 150 burung kertas. Dan aku ingin kau berikan padaku, seminggu atau dua minggu setelah pertunanganmu berlangsung." Donghae terkejut mendengar penuturan Hyuk Jae. Satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. 'Darimana Hyuk Jae tau tentang pertunanganku?'

"Da... darimana kau tau tentang rencana pertunanganku?"

"Umma dan Appa yang memberitahuku. Awalnya, aku juga tidak percaya, namun apa dayaku? Aku hanya seorang namja yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa merelakanmu menjalani hidupmu dengan namja lain. Walaupun aku memintamu agar tetap ada di dekatku, kau juga tidak akan bisa mengabulkannya. Orang tuamu tidak akan pernah setuju. Benar kan?" Donghae hanya mampu terdiam mendengar penuturan Hyuk Jae.

"Jadi, apa kau mau memenuhi permintaanku, Hae?" tanya Hyuk Jae membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyuk Jae. "Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan membuatkamu burung-burung kertas itu." Hyuk Jae yang mendengar jawaban Donghae tersenyum manis. Tanpa Donghae sadari, Hyuk Jae mempunyai tujuan lain untuk burung-burung kertas tersebut.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Donghae berada di Korea. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjalan memasuki ruang rawat Hyuk Jae. Di dapatinya Hyuk Jae yang tertidur lelap. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh wajah Hyuk Jae dan mengelusnya pelan.<p>

"Maaf, aku harus kembali sekarang... Tapi, aku janji aku akan kembali dengan membawa permintaanmu. Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyuk Jae. Mengecup kening Hyuk Jae dan beralih ke bibir pucat. Hanya sekilas. Ia takut membangunkan Hyuk Jae. Dengan berat hati, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Seberkas rasa khawatir dan cemas melesak ke dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>-Paris, 20 November 20xx-<strong>

**10.00 a.m**

Donghae menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Hari ini, ia akan bertunangan dengan Kim Ryeowook. Namja yang tidak ia cintai sedikitpun. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tangannya dengan perlahan meraih sebuah kertas origami berwarna kuning. Dan dengan cekatan Donghae mulai melipat kertas tersebut menjadi sebuah bentuk burung.

"Pfff..." Donghae meniup burung kertas yang baru saja ia buat dan terdengar bunyi 'PLUP' saat burung kertas yang semula kurus menjadi terisi oleh udara yang ia tiup tadi. Donghae meletakkan origami tadi dan menatap sisa kertas yang ada.

"Kurang 99 burung kertas lagi yang perlu aku buat untuk Hyuk Jae." sejak kepulangannya ke Paris satu minggu yang lalu, Donghae mulai mengerjakan apa yang Hyuk Jae minta padanya. Dan dengan cekatan, Donghae membuat sebuah burung kertas lagi.

"Hyukkie... Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang disana? Bogoshippo..." dengan perlahan Donghae memejamkan matanya. Bayangan tentang Hyuk Jae kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Hyung... Sudah saatnya." panggilan dari Kibum –adik Ryeowook- membuat Donghae membuka matanya kembali.

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana."Menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruang rias tersebut.

"Saranghae Hyukkie. Mianhae..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Seoul, 20 November 20xx-<strong>

**10.00 a.m**

Jung Soo menatap Hyuk Jae yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Dokter kembali memeriksa Hyuk Jae. Ya, kondisi Hyuk Jae kembali menurun sejak Donghae kembali ke Paris. Young Woon yang berada di sampingnya hanya mampu merangkul pundak Jung Soo, sesekali ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Jung Soo.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Jung Soo saat dokter yang menangani Hyuk Jae keluar dari ruangan Hyuk Jae.

"Jeosonghamnida tuan. Tuan Hyuk Jae semakin kritis. Jantungnya semakin melemah. Kami tidak yakin, tuan Hyuk Jae dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Maafkan kami..." ucapan dokter itu berhasil membuat Jung Soo menangis histeris. Sedangkan Young Woon, ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, walaupun sebenarnya air matanya sudah memberontak ingin keluar.

* * *

><p>Tepuk tangan bergemuruh memenuhi ruangan megah nan luas tersebut, sesaat setelah Donghae menyematkan cincin di jari manis Ryeowook. Dengan terpaksa, Donghae melengkungkan bibirnya keatas dan mengangkat tangannya begitu pula dengan Ryeowook.<p>

"Chukkae... Chukkae untuk pertunangan kalian berdua." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memberikan ucapan kepada Donghae dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang di beri ucapan hanya tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mengerti arti senyuman mereka hanya menepuk – nepuk pundak Donghae dan Ryeowook pelan. Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin menepuk pundaknya segera memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Hyung... Aku takut... Aku takut Jong Won hyung akan marah padaku." bisik Ryeowook pelan. Sungmin tersenyum sebelum melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook.

"Kau tenang saja Wookie, Jong Won hyung tidak akan marah padamu. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan di sana? Jadi, kau jangan pernah kau merasa bersalah pada Jong Won hyung, dia tidak akan marah padamu." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin lega, perlahan senyum manis terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Gomawo hyung..."

"Permisi. Tuan Donghae ada telfon untuk anda dari Korea." ujar seorang pelayan di tengah-tengah acara mereka. Donghae yang merasa namanya di sebut segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju taman belakang. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi segera mengikuti Donghae.

"Ne, ada apa ahjussi?" suara Donghae terdengar cemas saat berbicara dengan seseorang yang menelfonnya.

"..."

"Minggu depan? Ne, akan aku usahakan ahjussi."

"..."

"Ne. Annyeong ahjussi." Donghae menghela nafas panjang setelah menutup telfon tersebut.

"Ada apa Hae? Dan telfon dari siapa tadi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Young Woon ahjussi. Ia berkata, minggu depan aku diharapkan untukke Korea. Hyukkie ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku, namun 699 burung kertas yang Hyukkie minta harus sudah jadi semua dan aku harus mengajak Ryeowook." jawab Donghae. Tanpa, mereka sadari salah seorang dari mereka tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Donghae.

'Seribu burung kertas ya?'

* * *

><p><strong>*One weeks later*<strong>

**-Seoul, 27 November 20xx-**

"Ini rumah siapa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook saat mereka berdua tiba di Korea dan langsung menuju ke rumah Hyuk Jae.

"Ini rumah Hyuk Jae. Namja yang aku cintai. Ada apa?" jawab serta tanya Donghae.

"Ani. Hanya saja aku teringat dengan rumah yang berada disebelah kanan rumah Hyuk Jae-ssi," jawab Ryeowook pelan saat mereka tiba di depan rumah Hyuk Jae. Donghae menatap rumah yang Ryeowook maksud dan kembali bertanya pada namja tersebut.

"Maksudmu rumah Jong Won hyung?" Ryeowook terkejut saat Donghae menyebutkan nama Jong Won.

"Hyung mengenal Jong Won hyung?"

"Ne, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ne, aku mengenalnya. Bahkan lebih. Ia...ia...Namjachinguku sebelum Tuhan 'mengambilnya' setahun yang lalu." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba kenangan dirinya dengan Jong Won muncul kembali.

"Eh? Jadi yang dimaksud Jong Won hyung selama ini kau?" tanya Donghae kaget.

"Ne. Ah, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk kedalam. Bukankah tujuan awal kita memang kesini?" Ryeowook kembali mengulas senyumnya. Donghae mengangguk setuju dan berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah Hyuk Jae. Senyumnya semakin berkembang saat mendapati Jung Soo sedang duduk di teras rumah miliknya.

"Annyeong ahjumma." sapa Donghae dan Ryeowook sopan. Jung Soo yang mendengar suara Donghae dan Ryeowook segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam. Young Woon yang baru keluar dari dapur, tersenyum kecil melihat Donghae membawa Ryeowook.

"Ini... tunanganmu Hae?" tanya Jung Soo. Donghae hanya mengangguk sedangkan Ryeowook segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma, ahjussi. Ryeowook ibnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida." Jung Soo tersenyum melihat betapa sopannya Ryeowook. "Ne, bangapseumnida doo Ryeowook."

"Jadi, ada apa ahjussi menyuruhku kembali ke Korea?" tanya Donghae setelah agak lama mereka terdiam. Matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran saat ia tidak mendapati Hyuk Jae disana.

'Dimana Hyuk Jae?'

"Apa kau membawa 699 burung kertas itu, Hae?" tanya Young Woon dan di jawab Donghae dengan anggukkan dan menyerahkan kardus yang berisi 699 burung kertas tersebut

"Ini 300 burung kertas yang Hyuk Jae buat," Donghae menatap bingung Jung Soo saat Jung Soo menyodorkan satu toples penuh berisi burung kertas.

"Apa maksudnya ahjumma?"

"Pergilah ke alamat ini, dan bukalah burung kertas yang berwarna kuning yang ada disana." jelas Young Woon saat menyadari 'istrinya' yang diam menahan tangis. Donghae mengangguk bingung. Ryeowook yang mengerti maksud dari Young Woon hanya terdiam.

* * *

><p>Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mengetahui apa yang ada di depannya. Pemakaman. Dengan takut ia melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih baru dengan sebuah burung kertas berwarna kuning diatasnya.<p>

'Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Katakan ini tidak benar...' harap Donghae. Namun, harapannya sirna saat ia mengenali sebuah nama yang ada di batu nisan tersebut.

'**RIP. Lee Hyuk Jae'**

**.  
><strong>

**BRUK!**

.

"Ti... Tidak mungkin... Katakan ini tidak benar Ryeowook. Katakan ini hanya mimpi!" kristal bening mulai mengalir di pipi Donghae. Ryeowook menepuk pelan punggung Donghae. Mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

"Hyuk... Hyukkie... Kau bercanda kan? KAU BERCANDA KAN HYUK? INI BUKAN KAU KAN HYUK!" teriak Donghae histeris saat menyadari apa yang di depannya itu benar-benar Hyuk Jae.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hyukkie... Mianhae... Mian..." dengan perlahan tangannya meraih burung kertas yang berada di depannya dan membukanya.

.

.

'_**To : Donghae Fishy**_

_**Hei, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dan kuharap kau bahagia dengan Ryeowook-ah. **_

_**Donghae, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya sejak aku berumur 13 tahun aku mengidap Jantung Koroner. Kau tau kan penyakit itu? Ya, sebuah penyakit yang mematikan yang dapat menghabisi nyawa seseorang dan aku termasuk salah satunya. **_

_**Hei, aku tidak ingn bertele-tele lebih panjang, tangan dan nafasku tampaknya sudah mulai lelah. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terpuruk setelah aku pergi. Ingatlah ada seseorang di sampingmu yang sedang belajar mencintaimu setelah ia di tinggalkan orang yang ia cintai. Buatlah ia bahagia. Kita hanya berpisah sementara waktu, percayalah suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Di suatu kehidupan. **_

_**Saranghae... Donghae...**_

_**Saranghae Lee Donghae...**_

_**Saranghae Yeongwonhi..."**_

.

.

Air mata Donghae mengalir semakin deras saat membaca isi burung kertas yang keseribu itu. Sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah tampannya.

"A...aku berjanji akan memenuhi permintaanmu Hyukkie. Saranghae... Nado saranghae... Yeongwonhi..." ucap Donghae pelan. Ryeowook yang dapat mendengar apa yang Donghae katakan ikut tersenyum.

'_Ini yang kau maksud dengan kebahagiaanku kan Hyung? Saranghae Jong Won hyung... Saranghae yeongwonhi...'_

** -THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>an : Oke, Ken tau ini hanyalah sebuah FanFict dengan angst gagal. Dan lagi mungkin cerita seperti ini terlalu pasaran, sehingga readers udah tau gimana jalan cerita ini. **

**Tapi, Ken pengen nekanin di sini, bahwa : IDE FF INI MURNI MENGALIR DARI OTAK KEN DAN KEN GAK NGEJIPLAK CERITA DARI MANAPUN!**

**Ken ga akan se'emosi ini kalo ga ada yang nuduh Ken, kalo Ken ngejiplak cerita orang lain seperti yang dikatakan oleh seorang readers di Fanfict Ken yang 'I Love You'.**

**minemin : Maaf ya sebelumnya. Tapi, anda punya etika kan buat koment karya seorang? Maaf, jika ceritanya terlalu pasaran dan mudah ditebak. Tapi, sekali gue tekankan disni bahwa : IDE CERITA FANFICT TERSEBUT MURNI MENGALIR DARI OTAK GUE DAN GUE GAK NGEJIPLAK CERITA MAUPUN KARYA MILIK ORANG LAIN! Dan lagi, di atas sebelum cerita di mulai di sana saya sudah menuliskan darimana saya mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat FanFict tersebut. Apa perlu saya tuliskan lagi disini? ADAPTED FROM FLANELLA SONG : I LOVE YOU. Selain itu, jika menurut anda cerita ini sangatlah pasaran, kenapa anda membacanya? Anda membacanya karena penasaran? Tapi, pasti rasa penasaran anda hilang saat tahu bagaimana jalan cerita ini bukan? Dan mengapa anda meneruskan membaca cerita ini? Padahal, di sana saya sudah menuliskan kata-kata : DON'T LIKE DON;T READ! **

**Jadi, anda bisa mengerti bukan apa yang saya maksud? Anda dapat mengambil kesimpulannya bukan? Terima kasih atas kritikan yang anda berikan!**

**Hufft~ Lega rasanya setelah Ken bales review yang menurut Ken bener" ga ngenakin.**

**Ken mau ngucapin big thanks buat : Chikyumin, KyuMinnie, Park KyuMin, Kimie Arihyoshi, LittleLiappe, Kyu Kyunnie, park soohee, kyuminlinz92 dan umine.**

**Maaf, Ken ga bisa bales reviewnya satu persati, mood Ken lagi dalam posisi mood paling bawah. Dan Ken juga minta maaf kalo ceritanya terlalu biasa dan ngebosenin, karena Ken emang newbie author yang masih perlu banyak belajar lagi^^**

**Akhir kata..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleasee..**

**Gomawo ;)  
><strong>


End file.
